


A Tribute To Dythys

by TrashYourDarlings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Erotica, F/F, Futanari, Goddesses, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Intimacy, Love, Other, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Romantic Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashYourDarlings/pseuds/TrashYourDarlings
Summary: The goddess of your people, loving and beautiful is she, has incarnated once again in the world of man and you have been chosen as her consort and the future mother of her childrenContains: Futanari on Female, Impregnation, Romance, Pregnancy, Hyper Pregnancy, First Person Perspective





	A Tribute To Dythys

Imagine you’re a tribute to Dythys, the goddess that blesses your island nation and its people. You’ve heard the stories ever since you were a child. Dythys created the island, lifted it out of the ocean and she copulated with the sea lord Qukarae to produce the birds, animals and your people. Every century, Dythys incarnates in her glory deep within the island’s forests and a woman is selected from the community to have the honor of being her mate and adding to the pantheon of demigods your people have worshiped for generations. You never expected you would gain that honor. The honor of being the bride of Dythys.

Dressed in soft white linen and covered in citrus-tinged oils and perfumes, you were blessed and sent on your journey into the forest. At any other time it would have been easy to get lost in the thicket of trees but, almost instinctively, you knew exactly which path to take and it wasn’t long before you arrived at a beautiful lakeside glade in front of your creator who stood upon the still water.

The goddess was tall and the top of her head rose nearly five feet above your own. Her skin was a rich dark brown covered in white-painted markings and symbols you recognized from ancient paintings of her. Her hair was a curly brilliant white that shone like a bright halo around her head. Dythys’s pink eyes seemed to glow as they regarded you. Her body was curvy like the sweet fruit of the iris tree. She had enormous, heavy breasts and wide hips. And between her legs, you saw her dual genitalia: A cock that rivaled any man’s and plump pussy lips that gleamed with wetness.

She welcomed you in a voice that made you feel warm and comfortable, almost enough to fall asleep right there. You prostrated yourself and praised her name. She giggled and gently lifted your face from the floor. You remember your whole body feeling hot and your insides burn with desire when her full lips kissed your own.

The goddess lifted you up easily and that very night she took you on a bed that felt like a cloud. Her firm member gently pressed into your cunt. She moaned along side you and showered your head with loving kisses as you spread your legs for her. You nuzzled against her buxom chest like a child and teased her hard nipples. You remember you didn’t even have to speak since she intuitively seemed to know what you wanted. When you wanted her to pound your insides quickly, she obliged before you could say a word. And when you wanted her to slow down and kiss you her lips were already against your skin at the moment you had the thought.

She bit her lip and held you tight, filling up your waiting womb with her divine seed. Before you could even recover, she’d turned you over onto all fours and had you again and again. By the time the sunrise came, you’d lost track of how many times Dythys had emptied her cum into you. You look at your lover weary and spent but with enough energy to trace fingers along her cheeks and boldly kiss her again and again. You tease her swelling cock and wet pussy with deft fingers and beg sweetly for more.

——

It’s been months since that first night and now you sit upon your lovely bed overlooking the lake, barely able to move with your belly filled with multiple infant demigods. Dythys dotes on you and your massive belly everyday. She brings you food and water before you can even ask. Not a day goes by where you aren’t woken up with a kiss and your stomach isn’t smooched multiple times by the goddess. And not a night goes by where she doesn’t choose to sleep close to you, one soft hand resting on your swollen womb. She loves to sit behind you, letting her bare chest and nipples brush against your back and shoulders while she runs her hands over the taught skin of your pregnant belly. You spend lazy days thinking up names for the children. Dythys already knows how many will be boys, girls, and hermaphrodites just like herself.

It’s difficult to remember being so happy so calm and so loved and in love. Though you know these days with Dythys aren’t to last forever, you resolve to remember this moment and eternally love her and the lives you created together. Truly you are blessed by divinity.


End file.
